Wednesday Addams and the Evil Dead
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: Wednesday Addams has to fight her family after becoming Deadites and must team up with a wise cracking, Chainsaw handed hero. her day just got Groovy.
1. Evil Book

**Wednesday Addams and the Evil Dead**

**By Dr. John Smith**

Wednesday Addams was taking a ride with her family in the woods when they stopped in an old cabin. Gomez got out and sniffed the air "Do you smell that family?"

Morticia smiled "The woods dear?"

Gomez laughed "Not just the woods but the country side!" as the rest of the family got out of the car Wednesday sighed and Gomez noticed it "Now Wednesday we can't spend every waking moment in that house and you know it. Be more like your brother and enjoy the country."

Pugsly stood next to Wednesday; with a happy face "Yeah Wednesday try to have a good time."

She sighed and walked into the cabin with everyone else; the interior of the cabin was too bland for Wednesday's taste. Then she saw a tape recorder. That peaked her interest. She walked over to the tape recorder and flipped the switch and a scientist voice started speaking "I believe I have made a tremendous discovery; I have found a book called 'Necronomicon Ex-Mortis' roughly translated to 'Book of the dead' I read a passage aloud was 'Kunda Astratta Montosse' now I have no idea what those mean but shortly after my wife went completely insane… I had no choice but to shoot her. If anyone finds this recording then dear god do not read from that book!" the tape stopped.

Morticia noticed Wednesday and the tape recorder and rolled her eyes "Wednesday what were you just listing too?" she asked.

"Some guy talking about an evil book." She replied.

Suddenly a trap door in the floor violently shook; causing the two to whip around in shock.

Morticia looked to Wednesday "I think you should help your father." Wednesday nodded and ran outside; Leaving Morticia to stare questioningly at the trap door.

-Outside-

Something raced through the woods and Wednesday knew it wasn't good. She helped her dad unload the car but heard something in the woods. This would be a long, long day for her.

**To be continued. And yes Ash will appear and Wednesday will lose a hand.**


	2. Dead by Dawn

**Wednesday Addams and the Evil Dead**

**Chapter 2: Dead by Dawn**

Morticia was in her and Gomez's room when something burst through the window and got into her body. Morticia suddenly became darker and more dead like. When Gomez entered the room he was thrown on the bed and possessed by the demon that possessed his wife. Morticia and Gomez became Deadites.

Uncle Fester was confused at the commotion but soon had Gomez grab his neck; Gomez looked like a zombie demon with decaying skin and spoke in a sickly, gravelly voice "Dear brother join us in the Deadite army and stop the Ash." Fester screamed and was silenced by Gomez scratching his face off.

-In the other room-

Pugsly and Wednesday sat on the couch; Pugsly cowering "I'm scared Wednesday. What is going on?"

She shook her head "I don't know brother but I fear Mother, Father and Uncle Fester are not who they once were." They heard the gravelly voices once more "Come children let us Swallow your souls and you will become like us and help us defeat the Ash!" as they cowered on the couch more a soft, motherly voice was heard "Kids, it's me your mother. Come with me and I will save you from these things."

"MOM!" Pugsly yelled and ran to the sound of his mother's voice. But to Wednesday's fear she heard him scream and then silence. Soon four Deadites rushed into the room and laughed in an evil gravelly laugh "SWALLOW YOUR SOUL!" they all chanted.

Wednesday ran to many different rooms of the cabin and she was suddenly cornered by her Deadite dad; holding an axe "JOIN US WEDNESDAY AND HELP US DEFEAT THE ASH!"

She shook her head "No, I will never join you!" That's when he chopped her left hand off. She screamed in agony when suddenly a chainsaw cut through the trap door and burst it open; revealing a man in a blue shirt and brown pants, his left hand was a chainsaw and carried a sawed off shotgun. Gomez growled at the man.

The man looked at Wednesday and then the Deadite and simply muttered "Groovy."

**Now wasn't that groovy?**


	3. Groovy

**Wednesday Addams and the Evil Dead**

**Chapter 3: Groovy**

Deadite Gomez lunged himself at the man, Just when he held up a chainsaw and cut the Deadites head in half. At the same moment Deadite Morticia and Fester attacked the man and fell into the trap door. Deadite Pugsly cornered Wednesday "Pretty girl." What felt like a tentacle branch thing creeped across her leg and up her thigh.

The Deadite Pugsly was about to do something bad when his head exploded; revealing the man holding a sawed off shotgun. The other Deadites looked at him in anger and confusion, he smiled and held it into the air "This is my Boom Stick!" he whipped it around "Who wants some?" the Deadite Fester lunged forward, which was stopped by the so called 'Boom Stick'

As Deadite Morticia was crawling out of the cellar the man grabbed Wednesday and bolted outside.

-Outside-

Once outside Wednesday smelt something funny "What's that smell?" she gave another whiff "Smells like gasoline."

"It is." The man said "Before you and your family arrived I was dead set on burning this god forsaken cabin to the ground but I was blindsided by some crazy old lady and thrown into the cellar."

The words 'crazy old lady' hit Wednesday like a ton of bricks "Granny!" she yelled.

"Come again" he said; digging through his pickets for a match.

"That 'crazy old lady' is my Granny!" Wednesday yelled back.

"Was your granny." He replied "She was a nasty, evil Deadite when I arrived. Guessing the book got to her." He finished.

Just then Deadite Morticia burst through the door; more pissed than ever "YOU MOTHER FUCKERS! YOU'RE SOULS SHALL BURN FOR ALL ETERNITY!" to the man's surprise, Wednesday grabbed his Boom Stick and shot it at Deadite Morticia.

"Eat that. Bitch" she said; handing the Boom Stick back to the man.

The shot from the gun ignited the cabin and it was engulfed in flames.

A while later; the man opened the car door and hopped in the driver seat "Hop in."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you are now under my supervision." He replied.

"And who are you exactly?" she snottily asked.

"Ash Williams. He replied with a cocky tone "You?"

"Wednesday Addams." She said; trying not to cry after seeing her family try to kill her and turn into Deadites.

"How do you feel about 'Wednesday Williams?"

"Why?" she asked surprised

"Because you are now under my custody." He glanced at her missing hand "I can fix that for ya."

She tilted her head "How?"

He smiled "S-Mart."

**Let's play "Is there an author?"**


End file.
